


Caught

by Velace



Series: Countdown [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is sick-or at least, that's what Henry believes. What happens when Regina discovers the truth, and can the former Evil Queen forgive Emma for lying to their son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Emma is sick the day she had to pick Henry up from school. He convinces Regina to go and see if Emma needs anything and she decides to take care of the blonde.
> 
> I assumed this was a request for a caregiving drabble, but I decided that sounded nauseatingly fluffy and threw a spin on it. So instead of a 500 to 1K drabble, it became a one!shot.

Regina heard the front door open, followed a moment later by the sound of it closing before footsteps trampled through the house. Placing her pen down, she glanced at the clock with a frown and sighed when it read 4:30. Once again, she had wasted most of the day, completing paperwork she wouldn't need for another week, at least.

"Mom?" Henry's voice called from the foyer.

"In the study," she called back.

Head stuck in his backpack as he walked in, Henry's voice was muffled as he spoke. "Mom, there's something wrong with Ma," he said, as though she should consider the statement worthy of announcing in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror.

Leaning back in her chair, she waited until his head emerged and he looked at her expectantly before she replied, "There are many things wrong with her, dear."

Dropping his homework on the table and his pack by his feet, he stood with his hands on his waist and exclaimed, "I'm serious." Were he much older and not her teenage son, she may have been able to keep the smirk from her lips.

Despite her amusement, he persisted with the stance and glower that she found quite adorable until she caved with a sigh. "Oh alright, what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Uh…" He slumped down on to the couch by the fire and said, "She called and said _there's something wrong with me_?"

"Did she?" She raised an eyebrow and tried to keep the concern from her voice as she questioned, "When?"

"When she was meant to pick me up from school." He shrugged, turning his attention to his homework as he added, "Jefferson brought me home."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine." Her mind cycled through a number of reasons to explain Emma's words. _Alcohol? No_ , Regina thought and shook her head. Emma barely ever drank and when she did, it was never in the middle of the afternoon. _Migraine?_ Possible, considering who her parents are and the fact she has to deal with inane complaints from the asinine townspeople regularly.

_Lie… PMS… flu..._

Flu _,_ she decided was the most likely, as she recalled the number of people she had met in the last week who all seemed to be teeming with bacteria, spreading their germs with their intolerable hacking and irritating sounds that she assumed passed for sneezing. "Perhaps she caught the bug that's going around," she suggested.

"Aren't you going to go and see if she needs anything?" he asked without looking up and she frowned.

She should, and likely would but she couldn't help herself from asking, "Why would I do that?"

He did look up at her then, long enough to show his exasperation with his trademark 'duh' expression as he replied, "Because you're friends?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that," she remarked, though the conviction that statement might have held more than a year ago was missing and both of them were well aware of the difference.

"Mom," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine," she conceded and stood, running fingers through her hair as she tried to remember where she kicked her heels when she came home from work. She spotted them after a moment, underneath the table and walked over to retrieve them as she said, "If you're going to guilt me into it, I'll go and check on your mother but that means you'll need to start dinner."

He looked up again and frowned. "It's Wednesday…"

Remembering she had promised him meatloaf, she cursed under her breath and closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to think of something, and then released a sigh when she realised she had no alternative. "I wasn't paying attention to the time and it's too late for what I promised—I'll grab you something from Granny's on the way home. If you get hungry before then, there's leftover chicken in the fridge."

"'Kay," he replied, leaning into the kiss she bent to place on his cheek while he doodled at the edge of the assignment he'd been given.

When she straightened and noticed the name he had scribbled in the corner of the page, she sauntered back to her desk with a grin and scooped up her keys while marvelling at how much he had grown since she first held him in her arms. She was somewhat surprised she didn't feel the need to lock him up and keep him from the world now that he was experiencing his first ever crush—that she knew of.

As soon as she stepped outside and realised the state her car was in with its wheels buried in the snow, she rolled her eyes and pocketed her keys before calling on her magic. Why she didn't just do that in the first place was beyond even her ability to reason, though the question was no more than a passing thought and was instantly forgotten as she appeared in the blonde's apartment.

"Well you're certainly not sick," she husked, amusement and no small amount of lust lacing her tone.

Green eyes snapped open with a gasp and Emma scrambled to cover herself. Acting swiftly, Regina snatched the only thing capable of doing so and Emma stared up at her, mouth agape as she dropped her duvet to the floor and smirked.

"So which part should I take to be _wrong_ in your mind? The fact you thought masturbating to be more important than retrieving our son from school, or the fact you think of me while doing so?"

Emma's mouth opened and closed a number of times before she settled on emitting what Regina assumed was a sound of exasperation from the back of her throat.

"Both, perhaps?" she guessed, "Or were you about to try and tell me this isn't what it looks like while you sit there, flushed and sweaty, looking far too edible for either of us to be wasting time with this charade?"

"Regina…"

Her smirk widened, fingers working the buttons of her blouse as she spoke. "Good, you haven't lost your voice after all; I'd hate not to hear you moaning my name when my fingers are the ones buried inside you."

Letting her shirt fall open, she watched emerald eyes darken and gave a throaty chuckle as she kicked off her heels. Reaching for the button on her trousers, she paused and her eyebrow rose curiously when Emma croaked, "Wait," and crawled to the end of the bed where she stood.

Fingers slipping beneath her waistband, Emma tugged her forward and her core clenched with the realisation she wanted to undress her. She dropped her arms back to her side and waited, watching as those fingers worked quickly, popping the button with ease before lowering her zip.

Her trousers slid smoothly down her thighs to pool at her feet and she stepped back, kicking them aside before stepping forward again. Her mouth dried as Emma straightened, revealing a long, muscled torso to a very appreciative gaze. The warmth of hands on her body soon distracted her and she looked down, following their path beneath her blouse, ascending her own stomach, over breasts to shoulders where Emma pushed the shirt down her arms.

"Jesus," Emma breathed. "You're gorgeous."

Regina grinned, eyes trailing the length of the blonde's body as she purred, "You're not so bad yourself, Sheriff."

Emma cupped her chest, gaze hooded as she watched her own hands massage supple, sensitive flesh and Regina moaned at the touch. She arched her back, arousal gathering at the apex of her thighs, and reached behind herself with one hand, unclasping her bra and silently prompting Emma to remove it before the hands returned.

"God I love your breasts," Emma murmured and Regina opened her mouth to respond, only for another moan to escape her as Emma lowered her head and pulled a nipple into her mouth, flicking it with a wet, hot tongue and humming her pleasure as she settled on sucking the rapidly hardening bud.

Clasping the back of her head and holding her in place, Regina ran her free hand down along Emma's side. Her fingers ghosted the side of a breast, skirting ribs before stroking down the notches of a spine and gripping the firm cheek of Emma's ass, her nails pulling another hum from the blonde that sent a vibration through her body and straight to her sex.

Part of her wondered how long, how long had Emma fantasized about this moment? How long had she been missing out on those skilful lips and that _tongue_ doing these delightful things to her body? The bigger part—the part she was trying to listen to—simply said she should stop thinking and _enjoy_ what Emma was doing to her and she did, _dear god_ she did but at the same time she had questions damnit.

"Emma…"

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed again, switching breasts and causing Regina to clench her thighs as her sex throbbed in response and she tried to remember what she had wanted to ask.

"How…" she inhaled sharply, words fleeing and nails digging in to whatever they could as Emma grazed her nipple with teeth.

Tightening her hold on blonde curls, she swallowed and allowed a moment to pass for her mind to unscramble before she tried again, "H-how long have you thought about this?"

She felt the lips curl against her breast and was tempted to haul Emma off of her. It was a brief, idiotic second of annoyance that she dismissed in an instant because stopping what Emma was doing to her would be sheer stupidity, plain and simple.

A belief that intensified as Emma released her nipple and dragged those gifted, teasing lips between her breasts, tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat before trailing kisses up her neck and along her jaw.

Her eyes closed, a growl spilling forth as Emma sank teeth into her earlobe. She snapped them open again when she felt the hand against her stomach, fingertips sliding into her lace panties and teasing the small thatch of hair as she strained to hear Emma's answer.

"A long, long time," she whispered, sucking the lobe into her mouth as her fingers slid lower and parted slick, swollen folds.

"Oh god," Regina groaned, pushing her hips forward in encouragement.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Emma forced her to move back and stood from the bed, removing her hand and turning them as she brought it to her mouth. Breath catching in her throat, Regina watched as the glistening digits disappeared between pale lips, torn between the sight and the feel of the breasts pressed against her own.

As Emma moaned at her taste, Regina had the sudden urge to kiss her and gave the desire no more thought as she curled her fingers around a wrist. She yanked the hand away and replaced it with her lips, still clutching the blonde's ass and kneading the flesh as she shoved her tongue deep into Emma's mouth.

It was as if that small gesture meant far more than she had anticipated and the connection broke whatever hold Emma had on her restraint. Regina's back hit the mattress before she even registered the fact Emma had picked her up and the fingers were back, this time pulling lace panties down her thighs and tossing them over a shoulder before the blonde climbed on top of her.

Regina arched into Emma, the heat of the blonde's body drawing her in as their kiss resumed and an arm slid beneath her, holding her up as Emma drove into the wet, clenching heat of her pussy.

Arching even higher, Regina's surprised cry was muffled by soft lips and she whimpered; weaving both hands into thick, silken curls as the thought of where Emma had those fingers previously entered her mind and sent her arousal climbing to new heights.

Emma started up a rhythm, slowly thrusting in and out while her tongue explored Regina's mouth. She wanted—needed Emma to go harder, faster but the thought of it ending too soon forced her to remain quiet.

If this was the first and only time the two of them would do this, then she wanted it to last and so instead, she closed her eyes and focused on every feeling, every touch. Heat spread through her limbs like wildfire and as Emma moved the arm out from under her to play with her breast; she lifted her legs and wrapped them around the blonde's waist, hips meeting every thrust.

"Oh," Regina gasped, breaking the kiss and opening her eyes as Emma pressed a thumb between her folds, stroking the slippery bundle of nerves as she curled her fingers and rubbed the ribbed patch of flesh.

Emma bowed her head and those pale, perfect lips quirked with a smile. "It doesn't have to end," she murmured, teasing a plump lower lip with her teeth. "Let go and we can start all over again."

Regina tightened her hold on the hair, stomach clenching as the words rolled over in her mind. Fingers moved inside her in a come-hither motion while the thumb circled her clit. It wasn't hard, it wasn't fast but oh, it was working. She felt full and _hot_ , her skin glistening with sweat.

Her toes curled and her back arched, limbs going rigid as she came with a quiet cry of Emma's name. The fingers stilled but the thumb kept moving, rubbing and drawing out her pleasure until she had fallen, feeling boneless as she slumped back down to the mattress.

"Beautiful," Emma whispered and Regina blinked, head rolling to the side when her brain registered that the blonde had moved. Emma lay on her side, head propped up by an elbow as her eyes swept over Regina's body.

Licking her lips, Regina looked down and watched the hand that stroked her stomach, leaving a glistening trail in its wake. Her sex clenched with the realisation of which hand Emma was doing it with and she closed her eyes, whimpering as arousal coursed through her veins all over again.

"Henry," she croaked.

The hand stopped. "Well, that's an effective mood killer," Emma chuckled.

"He's home alone and I promised I'd bring him food when I returned," Regina explained and opened her eyes, smiling as Emma rolled on top of her.

"So call the diner and have Red take him something," she replied, tempting Regina with the soft brush of lips. "He can spend one night by himself and you know Red loves the way he fawns all over her."

"That might stop now that he has a crush on Alice," Regina shared with a grin and Emma looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Huh, she's cute—if a little, uh, eccentric."

"Indeed," she agreed.

Emma smiled down at her, silence prevailing for a few minutes before their gaze broke and she glanced at Regina's chest as she suggested again, "Call Red?

Regina raised her hand, gripping the blonde's chin and forcing those eyes to return to her own. "My phone is in the left pocket of my trousers," she said and smirked as Emma scrambled off of her in search of it.


End file.
